The Road Trip
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Jon and Ponch go on a road trip. (A gift for la-hija-de-Dios)


**The Road Trip**

"Oh come on, Jon it'll be fun!" Ponch said excitedly bouncing towards the door. Well he was walking, but he might as well have been bouncing.

Jon sighed. "I don't see why I always give into your little ideas," he muttered as he grabbed a coat.

Ponch peeked his head back into the room and smiled his trademark toothy grin at Jon. "It's because I'm your friend and you love my ideas secretly," he said.

Jon rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that," he muttered.

Ponch laughed and led Jon out the door.

Jon got to his truck, and he tried to start it, but he couldn't.

"Ponch...Uh I don't know if-" he started.

"We can take my car," Ponch offered.

Jon thought about it, but realized he would have to decline. He'd seen Ponch drive, Jon might end up car sick!

He shook his head. "No thanks, Ponch I think I'll just find out what's wrong with my truck…" he said getting out.

oOoOo

An hour of Jon tinkering with his truck later…

"Jon, we can just take my car," Ponch said coming up behind him. He'd left to Taco Bell and just gotten back.

"Um…" Jon started.

"There's no real reason _not_ to take it…" Ponch said taking another bite of taco.

Jon sighed and finally gave in. He'd have to come back to his truck later. He started to clean up all the tools he'd set out then he thought of one more thing that could save him from Ponch's driving, he tinkered around with the truck a little bit more then tried to start it and... and it started!

He did a little happy dance internally.

Ponch wasn't sure what just happened with the truck why it wouldn't start then it started...It was all a mystery to him. He just shrugged it off and got in Jon's truck though.

Jon happily sat in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and started along the road, going wherever it was the road would take them. They had no map or set plan for this trip they were on a road trip to nowhere specific.

Ponch wasn't talking much to start out with, and that was puzzling to Jon. His friend who had just one second talked his ear off was now quiet as a mouse. It was a mystery to Jon, and he was ready to solve that mystery.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked turning a corner.

"Nothing," Ponch replied then looked out the window.

Jon raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, Ponch!"

"I mean it, Jon!" Ponch said forcing a small smile.

Jon wasn't so sure he believed that. He continued on driving in puzzlement though. He was going to crack this case, Ponch was always a mystery to him, sometimes more than others he could figure him out one second then the next second be completely lost! That's just how their friendship worked.

Ponch continued to stay silent, occasionally giving a suggestion on where Jon should go. Jon continued to be puzzled by the mystery that was his best friend. "How can someone like Ponch be this hard to figure out?" He wondered. Then laughed. "because it's Ponch…" he then muttered.

They continued on their little trip until finally it was starting to get dark. "I'd say we turn around and go home?" Ponch suggested.

"Yeah, let's go," Jon said but before he could do that he needed to stop for gas and when he stopped at the gas station that was when he had realized he forgot his wallet at home!

"I've been driving around with no license!"

"Good thing you were going the speed limit and had no reason to get pulled over, partner," Ponch said. Then smiled bigger. "I guess that means I'm gonna have to drive us home, huh?'

Jon was about to protest, this was his truck how could he put it in the hands of…well Ponch?

"I couldn't let you-" he started.

"You can't afford not to!" Ponch argued as he took a bite of the ding dong he had went into the station to get. "You're without a license right now, it's sitting at home," Ponch reminded. "Wouldn't wanna get pulled over in that situation," he said. then leaned over. "Just think about if Getraer found out!"

Jon shuddered at the thought. Then handed the keys over, Ponch had won and Jon was going to be sick when they got home.

The entire way home consisted of Jon holding onto the door and occasionally saying "Ponch, please be careful with my truck." And "Ponch slow down! I know where not in the city, but slow down!" and then they had to stop once so Jon could throw up.

"Jon, I'm…sorry," Ponch said when Jon got back in the truck.

"Ponch, just get me home in one piece, please?" Jon replied.

Ponch raised in eyebrow how Jon could think he wasn't a good driver was a mystery to him. He took him home and Jon vowed never to get into a situation like that again…

 _A/N: A late Christmas Present to my dear friend la-hija-de-Dios. Sorry it's so late! Merry Christmas late my friend! I hope you enjoy!_


End file.
